Truth be Told
by SeungSeiRan
Summary: You should realize something. He was never yours to begin with.


I wrote this because I'm an evil young woman who likes to see ditzy, childish, overrated anime clichés get what they deserve. Much sarcasm guaranteed. Bring on the flames, y'all.

* * *

Dear Xiaoyu,

It's so good to know that you can actually read. I admit I was a little worried when I heard those rumors about your basic literacy level. However, my fears were soon put to rest when I heard you _love_ reading those corny, syrupy Japanese comics about girls like you who have magical powers, always wear pink, and have loads of feminine-looking men falling at their feet. Yeah, I know. Fantasy rocks, reality bites. Because as far as I know, you don't really have any 'magical powers' or have any type of men falling at your feet. Sorry if I offended you but that's the truth.

And speaking of the truth, that's exactly the reason why I'm writing this. Now tell me something.

How would you define the term 'boyfriend'?

Well, I don't know about you but I'd say a 'boyfriend' is a guy whom you consider more than a friend and who considers you as more than a friend too. There, I put it in basic terms so that you could understand (I heard your vocabulary isn't that large so I kinda shortened the dictionary version here). So I assumed you considered Jin as 'more than a friend'. But the question is did he consider _you_ as something more?

I think you know the answer better than I do.

I _hope _you know that the answer better than I do.

Then again, maybe you don't. Again, sorry to offend you but you never came across as the introspective sort (check the dictionary for the meaning of the word, 'introspective'. You know, the tiny book with all the tough words in it.).

Anyway, getting to the point, I'm sure that Jin liked you well enough but not enough to actually take you out on a date or buy you flowers and candy. I know he's not that kind of guy but…

Okay, this could be hard for you to swallow (not literally, refer dictionary for the word 'literally') but I think it's rather obvious that you come off as an annoying little sister rather than an actual girlfriend. It's nice that you like to show your support and admiration for him but couldn't you have gone about it more quietly? Seriously, I'm not the only one who got sick of your excessive (refer dictionary) squealing and wooting. Oh, and the ranting. Can't forget the ranting. Yes, we are all aware that Jin is the 'hottest, cutest, kindest, strongest, smartest, bestest' specimen of man ever to be brought into existence.

As you might (or might not) have guessed, it's annoying. Especially for him, believe it or not. I think you should've lain off clinging to his arm and jumping onto his back like a monkey. I should know. I've seen the look on his face when you do that. Not very pleasant, uh-uh. I know guys like monkeys but I think they mean the animals themselves and not when they've been turned into humans. I've seen plenty of monkeys in Brazil so I _can_ tell the difference.

And now here's where it gets complicated but I'll try and break it down for you. See, the thing about attraction is that it's spontaneous (refer dictionary) and unexpected. One thing I agree with you on is that Jin's a very, _very_ attractive guy. But, contrary to popular belief, I'm _not_ a man-eater. Playful flirt maybe, but nothing serious. So, I kept my distance because I heard he had a lot of issues and one hell of a female fan-club.

And then… things happened. Don't ask me how or why, they just did.

I did not intend to end up in the same places as he was in.

I did not intend to strike up small talk which turned into conversations.

Definitely didn't intend to become friends with him (come on, don't tell me that's a crime).

Definitely didn't intend for that platonic (refer dictionary) relationship to grow into something more… not-so-platonic.

And that kiss. Honestly, _it just happened_. Not that there wasn't any feeling behind it though…

And then, somehow, the whole world gets to know about us (damn Hwoarang and his damn camera).

I guess I wouldn't have minded that so much if it weren't for the rumors you and the rest of the 'We love Jin Kazama' fan-club spread. Yes, I know it was you. Here, let me address some of them.

_1.Christie Monteiro is a slut._

I think I mentioned before that I was a 'flirt'. Flirt as in I like to have a little fun, make guys feel a little better in a _non-sexual _manner. Trust me, I treat guys like my buddies. Friends that I can fool around with and tease a bit. _Not _like sex toys to play around with. I could never do that because unlike a lot of other people here, I actually have a conscience.

_2.Christie Monteiro is a dumbass._

Okay, okay, I'm not a university student at Harvard, Yale, or even Princeton. But I'm still not a ditz wearing a school uniform at nineteen years of age (were you held back? Sorry if you were) who thinks acting like a dumb five year old is cute (you _are _just acting, right?). Heh, whatever suits you, I suppose.

_3.Christie Monteiro is a home-wrecker._

Now this one, I really don't get. Whose home did I wreck? Was Jin your husband? Or fiancé? No, of course not, you know that. And I know that. There's a whole lot more behind this pretty face. Once you step behind it, you might drown because you never knew it was so deep (neat, eh?).

I'm not exaggerating or being vain. It's the truth.

Too bad you can't accept it.

I like Jin. Jin likes me. I'm not sure where it's gonna go but hey, I'm ready for the ride. You were hurt and you got jealous. That's why you tried to project the image that he was yours and I was the bitch who came along and stole him from you. Don't worry, I'm sure you have a sizeable amount of people who believe your story. Nobody believes that a cute, childish Asian girl in pink and pig-tails could do any wrong. That's right, play the victim. You're the sweet, innocent princess and I'm the wicked witch that nobody likes.

You should realize something. He was never yours to begin with.

It's hard, I know, but girl, it's time to grow up. Get some sense knocked into you. Try and understand the ways of the world instead of living in your own narrow, sugar-coated one. It's alright to be cheerful, but not to close your eyes to the sorrows of others. And when it comes to relationships, don't be clingy. Not all guys are ready to put you on a throne and mollycoddle you just because you're 'pink'.

By the way, ditch the pig-tails. Pig-tails belong on pre-school kids. Plus, everyone thinks you're trying to attract pedophiles (refer dictionary).

Sincerely.

Christie.

P.S. If you ever try and ruin my time alone with Jin once more by barging in between us with your fake tears, I shall personally break every bone in your skinny body, crush every ligament, and rip off those silly pig-tails for good measure. At least, you wouldn't be faking your crying then. Have a nice day.


End file.
